My alstroemeria plant originated as a seedling resulting from my crossing of unnamed and unpatented alstroemeria varieties maintained as breeding stock in nursery facilities at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. I selected this plant for propagation because of its unusual, almost pure white flowers highlighted by the upper petals which have brown pencil stripe streaks extending over a yellow background from a pink throat or base and reproduction was done by me at Aalsmeer by dividing the roots of the discovery plant. Continued propagation of this new plant through successive generations, by dividing root stock, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.